


Pretty Little Thing

by kobihetsurau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edging, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobihetsurau/pseuds/kobihetsurau
Summary: No one can fuck Jongin like Yixing can.





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting an old work of mine. Enjoy!

As soon as the cameraman shouted “action,” Jongin's back was tossed against the mattress as if he were weightless. It was his first time filming a scene with Yixing, a fellow adult film star from his agency, yet something felt oddly natural about it. 

His manager had told him that Yixing was a former dancer just like himself, assuring him that a scene with him would sell out within days. Jongin had shrugged off the sentiment until his manager supplied him with past films the other had created, his own eyes seeing exactly what the porn star was capable of with those hips. 

Jongin's head met the plush pillows as Yixing kept the distance between their faces minimal, his breath fanning over Jongin's cheeks as his hands began gliding down Jongin's body. 

“You ready, pretty boy?” Yixing uttered just loud enough for the microphones to pick up. “Because I've been waiting for this all damn day…”

Jongin opted for an affectionate run of his cheek against Yixing’s, his eyes closing slowly as he acted the part. “I'm so ready for you… I already fingered myself before you came home…”

“Did you now?” Yixing asked with an eyebrow raised and a coy smile, his cheeks hollowing out to show perky dimples. His hands roamed past Jongin's bare hip bone and his finger slid between Jongin's legs, feeling the slick left from the lube he had prepared himself with before the cameras started rolling. “You're still wet from it.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Jongin whimpered, his hands clasped behind Yixing’s neck desperately as he leaned up and dragged his tongue against Yixing’s adam’s apple. 

Yixing raised both brows as the other star egged him on. Jongin knew that Yixing usually spent a long while on foreplay in his usual scenes, but it had been a long day and Jongin was ready to go home. 

He didn't know how quickly the other would be able to change his mind. 

Jongin became startled once Yixing’s hands gripped his hips with a harsh, strong hold. He pulled Jongin down the mattress and off of the pillows until their pelvises were perfectly aligned, wasting no time before grinding down against him with his already formed erection. 

Jongin’s half hard cock twitched from the sudden stimulation, his eyes locked with Yixing’s as the other star devoured him with his eyes. His gaze was heavy, making Jongin nearly shake from the sheer unexpected intensity. He was achingly hard in no time at all, fighting the urge to snap his eyes shut as the former dancer expertly pressed their hips together in semi circles. 

Once Yixing was satisfied with how aroused his costar had become, he reached down between them to position his cock against Jongin’s stretched entrance. He paused, his eyes returning to lock with Jongin’s before another smug smile rose on his lips. 

“Normally I'd take my time with you, but since you asked so nicely...” 

Jongin hardly had the time to adjust as Yixing buried himself within him in one calculated thrust. It wasn't the stretch that shocked him, but the precise way Yixing’s cock slipped past his rim, his hips rotating as he massaged Jongin’s prostate before bottoming out. Jongin let out an involuntary gasp, suddenly feeling every inch of Yixing’s cock as he began grinding into him.

Yixing tucked his face into Jongin’s neck as he pressed further into him, not yet moving back to thrust, but taking his time to delve as deep as he could while peppering kisses and nips along the skin of Jongin's throat. His teeth pulled at the skin just as he began to pull out, resulting in a reluctant whimper from Jongin. 

Jongin felt Yixing’s teeth release the skin just as the head of the porn star’s cock pulled back far enough to catch his rim again. He was hyper aware of every movement, each lingering touch of Yixing’s fingers against his body doing little to distract him from the unbelievable precision of Yixing’s hips. 

His head fell back and his eyes became half lidded as Yixing lifted his own weight off from Jongin’s torso and supported himself on his knuckles, hands resting on the mattress on either side of Jongin’s face as he thrust forward with added force. If he hadn't been dragged down away from the pillows, Jongin would have sworn that his head would have met the headboard from the harsh movement. 

It took all of Jongin’s concentration to look down and observe Yixing’s technique, his back bending in a way that almost seemed unnatural. As if his spine were made of rubber, Yixing used the leverage from his legs to grind into Jongin in smooth waves. 

And if that weren't enough, Yixing moved back down to his elbows above Jongin and dipped his face into his chest, his tongue darting out to encircle his dusky nipples. Jongin groaned louder than he had intended to, mentally cursing his manager for most likely telling his costar that his nipples were incredibly sensitive. 

Suddenly, a hand was fisting Jongin’s cock and moving up and down at a rapid pace, precome spreading along the length and mimicking the slick sound of Yixing’s cock pumping in and out of him. Jongin’s eyes opened wide, his heart racing as the stimulation began building way too fast. 

“S-stop,” Jongin sputtered. “I'm gonna cum too soon,” he managed to say as his entire body rocked further into the mattress. 

Yixing paid him no mind, actually taking a moment to leer up at Jongin with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Jongin squirmed beneath Yixing’s weight as his hips bucked up out of reflex to match his thrusts, his eyebrows scrunching together as the tension became almost unbearable. His face flushed and his chest rose and fell in rapid succession, his peak just within his grasp until suddenly, fingers were being held tight against the base of his cock, suffocating him into an intense, dry orgasm that rippled throughout his entire core. His cock twitched painfully, still engorged and hard with nothing spurting out to relieve the pent up tension. He writhed for several moments beneath Yixing, sweat developing on his forehead from being edged. 

Yixing held Jongin’s cock tight for a few more minutes, silently observing the anguish on his face while smiling wide. “You're so pretty like this,” he praised as his hand finally let go. He pulled out from Jongin slowly before raising himself and standing from the bed, walking along the side until his waist met Jongin’s eye level. 

Jongin turned his head and stared up at Yixing with bleary eyes, his chest still heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. He watched as Yixing fisted his own cock and dragged the head against Jongin’s cheek, eventually using it to pull down Jongin’s lower lip. 

“Move to your hands and knees, if you can,” Yixing teased through another smile. 

Jongin exhaled against Yixing’s cock as he continued to breathe heavily, struggling to turn himself over until Yixing’s hands reached forward, one burying fingers into his hair and the other guiding his torso. Yixing dragged his hands down towards Jongin’s waist as he fully turned over, hands pulling until Jongin’s ass rose into the air. 

Yixing stepped back onto the bed behind Jongin and rested on his knees, his lips parting as he licked them and took in the sight of Jongin’s puckered hole shamelessly on display. “Do you taste as sweet as you look, baby?”

Jongin stretched his neck to look back, but froze in place just as he felt Yixing’s tongue lick a long stripe up the cleft of his ass. He let his moans escape freely, too frustrated yet blissed out from his previous high to conceal anything. He wanted to cum so badly, but Yixing held his hips away from the mattress and denied him of any sort of friction to his cock. The overstimulation was mostly bearable until Yixing brought his fingers into the mix, pressing two into his ass simultaneously while tonguing his rim. Jongin whimpered, trying to press his hips back onto Yixing’s fingers to no avail, the costar keeping his thrusts just shallow enough to miss his prostate by mere millimeters. 

“Please…” Jongin found himself begging. “Please, I need to cum…”

“And here I thought you didn't want to cum too soon?” 

Jongin bit his lower lip hard, regretting his previous choice of words. The absence of Yixing’s mouth as he responded nearly drove him mad. He could do little other than whine as Yixing took back his fingers as well, leaving him empty and desperate. 

Until he felt Yixing steady himself behind him once more and slam back into him with his cock, his thrusts immediately unceasing and relentless. Jongin cried out, his hands gripping the pillow at the head of the bed as he buried his face into the sheets. He could barely hear Yixing’s sustained grunts as he fucked into him mercilessly, his own body sliding further up the bed until his head began knocking into the headboard. 

He couldn't have cared less about that though, not when each lunge of Yixing’s cock expertly rammed into him at a breakneck pace. His ass was still held up in the air by Yixing’s strong grip, his cock slapping against his stomach with no other stimulation. 

Yixing changed the angle by pressing Jongin’s hips deep into the mattress, opting instead to pull Jongin’s face up from the bed by his hair. 

Jongin yelped from the stinging tug against his scalp, but his body shook violently as his cock finally met the mattress, rubbing against the sheets and finding that sweet friction he had been craving. Yixing’s other hand reached around and tweaked his nipples, ripping a cry from Jongin’s throat as it all became too much. 

“Who else can fuck you like I can?” Yixing demanded, his lips right next to Jongin’s ear as he pulled him back further by his hair. “Answer me.”

“No one, no one!” Jongin chanted, his eyes shut tight as tears began to roll down his cheeks. His voice was strained and raspy from breathing too fast through his mouth, saliva dripping out past his lips as his throat went dry. 

“I – can't – hear – you,” Yixing punctuated with each thrust. 

Jongin sputtered as Yixing leaned back and pulled Jongin with him, both of Yixing’s arms now wrapped around his chest as he forced him further up on his knees to practically sit in Yixing’s lap. Jongin reached behind him to hold Yixing’s shoulders for balance as one of Yixing’s hands drifted down to fist his cock again, tugging on his shaft as his thumb pressed into the slit. 

He was so painfully close, his cock head blooming red and swollen from his denied release. He choked on the thick air as he continued to mutter “no one, no one” over and over, lightheaded and dizzy as the pleasure intensified. 

“Then cum,” Yixing grunted. “Cum like the pretty thing you are.”

Jongin sobbed as Yixing’s thumb pressed harshly into his slit just as the pressure began to culminate once more. The quick, sharp pain distracted him as Yixing moved his fist to hold the base of his cock once again, choking off what would have been his release. Tears flowed freely from Jongin’s eyes as his entire body twitched violently, blood rushing to his head as a second dry orgasm nearly tore him apart. 

Yixing chuckled into Jongin’s ear as he watched him squirm. “What's the matter? Why didn't you cum like I told you to?” He asked, his voice velvety and feigning innocence. 

Jongin couldn't even stop to form coherent words as Yixing gently laid him forward onto his stomach once more, his hand releasing Jongin's achingly hard cock. He fought to get in enough air as he breathed, his head pounding and his cock twitching as he reached beneath himself in an attempt to tug himself to orgasm. 

Yixing was quick, moving to lay beside Jongin before grabbing his arm harshly. “Ah ah,” he chastised, reaching with his other hand to pat Jongin’s ass. “Ride me first.”

Jongin glared as hard as he could at Yixing with what was supposed to be resentment, but the costar giggled as Jongin only merely managed to look even more wrecked in the process. 

“Come on, be a good boy.”

Jongin groaned as he mustered up the strength to crawl over and wrap his thighs around Yixing’s waist. Yixing held him steady at his sides, guiding him before dragging his palms down to massage Jongin’s tired legs. Jongin reached behind himself to grasp Yixing’s cock before pressing it past his rim and sinking down all the way, hoping to chase his long awaited release as soon as possible. 

Yixing let out a satisfied sigh as Jongin swiveled his hips, rotating quickly before bouncing up and down at a fervent pace. He watched as Jongin’s severely neglected cock waved around torturously, the strain evident on Jongin’s face as he elongated his torso and leaned back to adjust the angle deeper. 

“So fucking pretty…” Yixing muttered, his own eyebrows contorting into tight lines as his abdomen tensed. “Do you deserve to cum?”

“Please, please, please!” Jongin didn't know how much more he could take. He dreaded facing another dry release, not sure whether his stamina could take another round of abuse. It was taking everything he had to just keep riding Yixing. 

“Touch yourself,” Yixing cooed, reaching up to twist Jongin’s nipples once more. “Touch yourself and make us both cum.”

Jongin let out a startled, appreciative moan, wasting no time as he reached down and finally started fisting his own cock. He bounced on Yixing’s cock enthusiastically as he stroked himself, feeling every last nerve in his body tingle and prepare for release. He nearly lost his balance as his orgasm hit him like a freight train, his cock spurting out strings of cum across Yixing’s stomach and chest. 

The next thing Jongin could comprehend was the feeling of Yixing’s slick torso against his own, the costar’s arm wrapped around him to keep him steady as he thrust up into him relentlessly. Yixing had sat up at some point while Jongin’s orgasm continued to ripple through his body, the words “such a good boy” nearly completely lost in Jongin’s muffled hearing. 

Jongin had everything he could do just to hold on, his arms wrapped tight around Yixing’s neck as he clung to him. It didn't take much longer until Yixing’s hips stuttered, snapping one last time into him until his cum painted the inside of his ass. Yixing panted into Jongin’s neck for a few moments until he was turning them both over, letting Jongin rest his back against the soft mattress. 

Yixing smirked as he rubbed his nose affectionately against Jongin’s, their chests molded together and slippery from Jongin’s cum. “You're even prettier with my cum dripping from your little hole, baby,” he teased, a single finger dipping between Jongin’s legs to play with the substance. 

Jongin’s back arched from the mattress from the over sensitivity, a pained groan escaping his lips until it was cut off by Yixing’s mouth pressing against them. He relaxed into the sloppy kiss, letting his jaw go slack as Yixing decorated his mouth and chin with kitten licks. 

“And cut!”

Jongin lazily looked over at the cameraman and director as Yixing lifted himself from the bed, leaving Jongin's side to meet his own manager that was waiting with a robe and towel. He watched Yixing wipe the sweat from his own face and slip the robe on to cover his body. Jongin slowly rose until he was sitting at the edge of the bed, hand reaching out until someone passed him a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and poured the first contents of it on top of his head before taking a long drink. 

Suddenly a fresh towel was being pressed against his face. Jongin looked up, about to complain to his manager until he noticed that it was Yixing instead who had come to his side. 

Yixing wiped the wetness from Jongin's face and smiled, a heavy blush on his cheeks from their strenuous scene. “Hope to work with you again sometime, Jongin,” he quipped, sending Jongin a wink before stepping away and following his manager off set. 

Jongin’s mouth fell open as he watched Yixing go, almost not noticing when his manager placed a robe around his shoulders. Jongin blinked as he managed to get his arms through the sleeves, standing on wobbly legs before finally addressing his manager. 

“I don't care what you have to do, just make sure he's on my schedule again.”

Because really, no one else could fuck Jongin like Yixing could.


End file.
